A wireless device such as a smart phone, tablet, or laptop computer can communicate over multiple frequency bands using one or more common or shared antennas. A desire to transmit at wider bandwidth and/or over different communications networks has increased a demand for the number of bands that a wireless device can communicate over. For example, a wireless device may be specified to operate using one or more of a variety of communications standards including, for example, GSM/EDGE, IMT-2000 (3G), 4G, Long Term Evolution (LTE), Advanced LTE, IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), Mobile WiMAX, Near Field Communication (NFC), Global Positioning System (GPS), GLONASS, Galileo, Bluetooth, and the like. Proprietary standards can also be applicable. The complexities of multi-band communication can be further exacerbated in configurations in which the wireless device is specified to use carrier aggregation.